This disclosure relates to improving the performance of electronic devices for applications in harsh environments.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
Electronic devices are used in a broad range of applications. In certain use cases, these electronic devices may be subjected to harsh conditions, which may include high temperature, high mechanical stress, high vibration, exposure to radiation, and so forth. As may be appreciated, these harsh conditions may impose challenges to reliable operation. Indeed, significant heat may be generated during operation of an electronic device, and if the heat is not sufficiently removed, the electronic device may be subjected to high temperature, which may lead to degraded performance and/or limited lifetime. Other high-temperature environments include those found in well logging, combustion engines, jet engines, turbines, power plants, and others. For example, when a well is drilled into a geological formation, logging tools equipped with electronic devices (e.g., electronic components and/or sensors) may be used to determine a variety of characteristics of the well, generally known as well logging. The downhole temperature may exceed 200 degrees Celsius (° C.), and the space inside the well is limited. These constraints, among other factors, may hinder the use of electronic devices in such extreme environments.